1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system with integral image scanning apparatus.
2. Prior Art
A conventional personal computer system typically comprises a plurality of components each performing a different function. The components generally include: a desk top or floor standing computer system unit having a processor, data input and output ports, memory, and mass storage means all interconnected by a bus architecture; a display system connected to the data output port to provide a user with a visual output, the display system typically comprising a display screen and drive means for scanning a picture onto the display screen in response to a video signal generated by the system unit; a keyboard and pointing device (such as a mouse, touch screen or the like) connected to the data input port to provide manual control of the computer system; a printer is also typically connected to the data output port to provide hard-copy output from the computer system; and a document scanner connected to the input port for providing input to the computer system from a hard copy document.
It will be appreciated that the aforementioned components of a conventional computer system occupy a large amount of space. It is therefore desirable in the interests of reducing space requirements to limit the number of components required to assemble a computer system by condensing more than one function into a single component.